


Just Words

by nekonexus



Category: Ginyuu Mokushiroku Meine Liebe | Meine Liebe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekonexus/pseuds/nekonexus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words aren't so easy to dismiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Words

It wasn't as if a few words could change the world, really.

But they did.

The problem was that he didn't have that skill with words, he didn't have that... _je ne sais quoi_, to borrow a phrase he'd never use himself. But whatever it was that allowed Lui and Orphe to debate trivial points for hours on end, he didn't have it.

He didn't particularly want it, either. Because, in the end, words couldn't change the world.

Except when they were very very personal words, and the world was a private sphere of uncertainty and indecision.

But they were just words, really, and actions should speak louder.

No one was taking any action. The words flew back and forth, dizzying with their rapidity and eloquence, dazzling displays of intellect.

What good was intellect if it had no compassion, or worse, no process to convert reason into motive?

It was a trap, as surely as one built with trenches and barbed wire, and no less deadly. Because you could convince yourself that words could change the world, but they couldn't, really.

Except when they did.


End file.
